


Except the Children

by mynameisyarra



Series: Sir Lionheart [1]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Jack Frost the invisible sidekick, Jamie is a superhero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-12
Updated: 2012-12-12
Packaged: 2017-11-20 23:03:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/590640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mynameisyarra/pseuds/mynameisyarra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one knew who he was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Except the Children

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this post](http://yarrayora.tumblr.com/post/37551097304/i-had-an-rotg-and-avengers-crossover-idea-where)

Nobody knew where he came from, or when he started appearing. He was just there, like a change of seasons. It almost felt natural how he saved people with his incredulous amount—and sometimes shapes- of weapons. The wind always blew in the right direction for him. Tony suspected that the man purposely controlled the airflow so he would look amazing in cape. And when the radio started to play certain songs every time the man appeared, The Avengers were afraid they would be having another Iron Man in their midst.

Children always looked so delighted when he appeared, but not in the same way they see Captain America. They looked at The Captain in awe and worship, but when they saw The Knight and cheered his name, it was as if they were cheering for a friend.

“Sir Lionheart!”

No one remembered who said that. It was a kid, they were sure, but soon hundreds of them started chanting the name. No one recalled how their children could have known his name, or even if 'Sir Lionheart' really was his name. It just happened, like how the leaves fell on autumn.

He never talked. He never stayed around for interview after saving a city. But he would sometimes patted a traumatized child and look at them in the eyes, and the child would smile as if they were sharing an inside joke. Whenever an adult ask them what The Knight told them, they would answer with a confident, “I believe!”

Nobody ever really knew about Sir Lionheart the Knight, except maybe the children and their 'super-secret' secret. But one thing everyone—even the adults- knew about him, was that he loved winter. The first winter after his superhero debut, they would find him playing snowball fights with children, or doing parkour on the high buildings. It was the first time for the adults to hear his voice, or laughter to be exact. People began to speculate who he was. Was he a mutant? That would explain how he controlled the wind. Perhaps a demigod like Thor? No one knew, no one except the children.


End file.
